Dean Winchester Is A Bastard
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Wincest- Sam complains about the heat. That's basically it. I REALLY suck at summaries. XD Rated for semi-smut, language, and Dean being sexy.


**Thought I'd try something a little different...**

**Ahahaha, I'm joking.**

**I got a brand new laptop yesterday and I wanted to celebrate by writing a story for my wonderful cousin and bestie, Alicia. Her favorite show is Supernatural, and I happen to enjoy Wincest, so this happened.**

**Straight to the point, it is.**

**Warnings: Sort of smutty, Wincest, Dean being sexy.**

**I don't own Supernatural.  
>If I did, the yaoi fangirls would be very happy with me, kupo. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Summer days in run down, shitty, motels are not pleasant.<p>

The sun relentlessly beamed in through the open window, the rays hitting milky skin hard enough to turn the creamy color a light red in a burn. Sam withdrew his arm from the light, wiping the sweat from his brow, and looked up at the small thermometer hanging in the small kitchen. The mercury bar rose up nearly above the line pointing to ninety, and Sam groaned.

He swallowed hard, hoping to soothe his dry and irritated throat, but didn't prevail. "Dean," he hissed, glancing at his brother, who was lying in his bed.

Dean looked up and raised his eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"You don't have to be such an ass," Sam said, shooting his brother a glare.

Dean chuckled and looked away from Sam. "You find me one person who can keep a cool head in weather this ridiculous," he said, giving a loud sigh. Dean sat up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling the fabric up and off of his body.

Sam watched as the black shirt fell to the floor, and his eyes immediately moved to feast upon the sight that was Dean. Even though they're brothers, Sam can't help but feel attracted to the older Winchester. Honestly, in this line of work, how many girls can you find that actually understand you and _aren't_ demons?

Little to none.

So falling for someone like your brother isn't all that bad, is it? Sam, lost in his thoughts, continued to sit and stare at Dean until the older Winchester smacked him on the side of the head. "_Ow_," Sam hissed, rubbing the spot. The smirk that spread across Dean's face made Sam quickly look away, his face warming at the gesture.

"Aw, does Sammy have a crush?" Dean asked, leaning closer to his brother. When Sam didn't respond, Dean took it upon himself to lean closer and give the younger a small kiss on the cheek.

Stupid Dean and his stupid kisses of stupid stupidity.

He's such a bastard sometimes.

* * *

><p>By the time night had fallen, Dean had gone out, gotten two tubs of ice cream, gone out again, picked up an air conditioner, and installed the air conditioner in the motel window. It was almost midnight and the night air hadn't cooled off the motel room in the slightest, and Dean's refusing to turn on the air conditioner wasn't helping any.<p>

Sam rolled over in his bed, not wanting to face his brother, and glared into the darkness ahead of him. There was no way he was the only one hot; he'd already seen Dean resort to stripping down and sleeping in his boxers.

He should just turn on the air conditioner.

"Dean," Sam said, not turning to face his brother.

Dean made a muffled noise against his pillow and then turned toward the younger. "What now?"

"Why can't you just turn the air on?" Sam asked, wiping another layer of sweat from his forehead. He heard Dean's bed creak as the brunet moved and pulled himself out of bed. After a few seconds of silence, Sam huffed. "Are you turning on the air conditioner?"

"Nope," Dean said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Why not?" Sam asked, finally rolling over to look at the older brunet. "Please, Dean, it's hot as hell in here. Can you just turn it on?"

Dean chuckled and pushed his brother over slightly, climbing in the bed behind him. "No can do, Sammy," Dean said, kissing Sam's shoulder. He slid his hands underneath the younger's shirt, letting his fingers run over Sam's muscles teasingly. He moved to take Sam's ear between his teeth, nibbling at the soft flesh seductively. "I wanna make you sweat," Dean whispered huskily.

Before Sam could protest Dean bit down on his neck, sucking at the younger's salty skin fervently until he was sure it would leave a mark. His fingers ghosted over Sam's stomach and he smiled as he felt the younger try to lean into his touch.

He moved his hand further down, until it rested on the hardening bulge in the front of Sam's pants, and Dean chuckled maliciously. He rubbed small circles into the bulge with his thumb, earning a few whimpers and groans from the younger, which only fueled his teasing. He began to stroke Sam through the fabric, causing the younger to gasp and pant.

His face was red and his eyes were glossy with lust as he tried to move his hips to get more contact from Dean's skillful hand. Dean chuckled again, pressing harder on the front of the younger's pants, and shifted their positions so that he was on top of Sam. He grabbed the hem of Sam's pants, tugging at them, and kept pulling until they came off.

Suddenly, the air felt cold against Sam's exposed skin, and he whimpered at the feeling. Dean ran his fingers up and down Sam's thighs, avoiding the bulge in his boxers teasingly, and grinned up at his brother. "Dean," Sam hissed, moving his hips slightly. Dean leaned down and let his tongue dart out, its tip gently moving up the length of the bulge.

Dean continued with his tongue until the front of Sam's boxers were coated in saliva. He scraped his teeth along the wet part of the boxers, making Sam pant heavily and clutch at the sheets beneath him.

Dean is such a bastard sometimes.

"Mm, Sammy," he whispered, his voice low and seductive. He crawled back on top of his brother, a hungry look in his eyes, and he latched his mouth onto the younger's, not sparing a second. His tongue swirled around his brother's mouth, savoring the taste. Sam weakly returned the kiss, his head still in a daze from his brother's previous actions, until Dean pulled away.

After he gave his lips a quick lick, the older brunet smirked and moved to turn on the air conditioner. The cold air started to fill the room quickly. "Happy now?" Dean asked, hopping into bed. "Night, Sammy."

Isn't that kind of mean? To turn someone on so much and then just say "night" to them?

Dean really is a bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said; straight to the point.<strong>

**I don't care if it's short, I actually prefer to not write things any smuttier (is that a word?) than this.**

**I'm almost amazed I went this far, ahahaha~**

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
